


Home is somewhere you feel safe.

by MatchaLattle



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Gen, Mention of blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, base on hermitcraft s6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaLattle/pseuds/MatchaLattle
Summary: What if Keralis found someone on the way to the Hermitcraft world?----------------------Chapter 1: Found A FriendChapter 2: Found A HomeChapter 3: Extra (Bunch of drawings)
Kudos: 3





	1. Found A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea a while ago and the first draft is to be more.. angsty. ¯\\_ȌᴥȌ_/¯ But still I have fun with this!  
> 

All she can remember was running, running away from the monstrous monsters in the chilly winter. Gasping, hurting, and running in the middle of nowhere, is this how her life will end? The bleeding is slowing her down as the creatures can sense where she is. She prays and prays to the stars above, hoping that someone saves her from these nightmares. The stars have answered her prays, as she found a safe way, neither portal. Yet walking over means she can never get back to this place, then again, is there someone who would miss her if she went? Without hesitation, she walked into the portal and didn't look back at the place she used to call 'home' and started her lonely travel in the nether.   
On her lonely travel, she found someone who gets stuck in the nether as well. At first, she didn't trust the man because she has placed her trust blindly in someone that so call friends and family, so now she can't trusting anyone, even him. However, some part of her keeps telling her to trust him; he is a good man. Maybe she can trust this strange man.  
At the moment, they have escaped the neither (thank that she keep her leftover obsidians, wishing that the portal don't spawn at sea), still they both fall to the sea. So they are now wet, hungry, and getting chased by the mob. After a long chasing and getting chased around the forest, they finally build a small shelter to hides from those dangerous mobs outside. Thinking that the strange man - Keralis probably hungry now, the cat hybrid started the fire and started cooking some porkchop they have hunted from outside. While waiting for it and change this silent atmosphere; the cat hybrid mutters something softly make Keralis stopped his mid talking and turn around, looks at her.  
"Catty."  
"Huh?"  
"My name is Catty. It's weird to hear someone keep calling me 'sweet face' and stuff, so please call me by name, Keralis."  
"What a beautiful name! So that mean you trusted me now, right? Right?"  
Catty holds back a laugh as the cat hybrid watching Keralis being happy for a small thing, nodding as a small smile appeared on her face as Keralis looks at her with a beaming smile as well.   
Slowly the silent atmosphere changed with waves of laughter, jokes, and stories from their world. Keralis would tell her how much fun in his world - hermitcraft world, where laughter and creativity are endless, where everyone is a big family, and when she looks over, she can see so much tenderness in those eyes that make her jealous. Though, of course, she will never say it out loud despite it leaves an ache in her heart, knowing that Keralis will one day come back home with his family, and she will have to continue her lonely journey.  
After many chasing and running from the mobs, they luckily have found a village to restock their food, waters, potions, and other stuff for their next journey. The chief of the villagers will let them stay but of course, not for free. Keralis frowns as he doesn't have any diamonds to pay. Though Catty has other things in her mind as the cat hybrid asking the chief if it's okay for them to building a protected barrier for everyone instead of paying since both of them were robbed by a thief earlier. As soon as she speaks about the matter, the chief immediately accepts it because it has become their priority, yet every time they try to build a gate, it always ends up bad. While Keralis was amazed by the way they exchange, the way she talks and using words like she has wandered around the world for so long, it has to turn into a habit of her own. Though traveling around the world, all alone, does her family even worry for her? Do they even worry about their child?   
"Hey, I'll get you back to your family. I'm not going to eat my words."  
Catty whispers, glancing over his frowning face, worry that building up protected gates will take too long times to build. But what he worried about was her parents ever worry about her safety. Before he asks her about her family, her expression completely changed.  
As soon as he mentions her family, her hand clenches into fists as her face flushed, she tries to explain to him, yet nothing came out of her mouths. Too many things she wants to tell him, but she doesn't know what to say anything besides 'she doesn't care if I died or not.' Keralis decided to change the topic and start talking about something else, and maybe one day she can tell him.   
While building the barrier, Keralis has finished his half and heading to over her other half, helping her finish the other half. When Catty turns around to see his half, she gasps in astonishment as the barrier looks incredible. Catty soon runs back to her other half, still feel amazed by how he build the gates.   
" You finished it?! and looks so beautiful as well!"  
Keralis laughs as he sees her eyes have been shining bright when she starts gutting to him about his build while helping with the barrier. It was the first time he sees her talking so much to him; it made him glad somehow since she isn't talkative much. Wonder if she how everyone building in his server, how would she react? A loud screeching has pulled him out of his thought, and as soon as he glances up at the dark sky, it was those hideous phantoms again. Keralis groan while taking out his sword, ready to strikes them down, yet neither of them can get closed and hurt him. The arrows have shot past his head and went right into the phantom to try to harm him as Keralis immediately turn around to sees Catty with her enchanted bow, aiming at the other for a long time before shot it and setting it on fire.   
"It's getting late. You should get some sleep."  
"Let's go to sleep together. You didn't get some sleep in a few days too."   
Catty hesitates as Keralis holds her hand and dragged her back to their little stone's house. Even if she laying in a comfy bed, she can't sleep without waking up at 3:30 again. Catty softly sighed as she sits down on her bed and placing her stuff in the chest before laying down, letting her mind wandering until she hears shuffling behind her back.   
"Can I sleep next to you?"  
"Sure. Make sure that you don't push me down the bed."  
They both laughed, decided to tell each other stories until falling asleep.  
That was the first night they can sleep peacefully without having any nightmares or mobs disturbing them.  
The morning came as Keralis waking up in a cold bed, seem like his friend have been waking up earlier than he thought. Yawning and grabbing some food from the chest, he goes out of the house, decided to finish the barrier to find that it has finished. The chief, who talks with the wandering trader, instantly turns over Keralis before the wandering trader shows him the wanted person report. It has Catty's face on it with the text under make his blood boiling up. He hastily throws the record into the ground, and as soon as they can pick it up, he set it up in flames as he turns around to the wandering trader.   
"Do you have any more of the record?"  
The wandering trader freeze as his body is shaking, slowly nodding his head pulls out of the records. Keralis quickly take it and throw it in the fire, watching it burn completely.   
"The emeralds I don't need anymore, keep it. As long as you can shut your mouth about this."  
Keralis try to calm the anger that bubbling up in his stomach as he finally understands why she never mentions anything about her family. And it irritates him about the way they treat their children like that.   
"Keralis! We need to get going! Now!"  
Out of nowhere, Catty has run up to him, panic. Her face looks pale like she has seen a ghost as her whole body is shaking up like see something that she doesn't want to see. Keralis didn't get a chance to ask before he hears howls, this howling sounds so much worse than a wolf, and he doesn't want to deal with these creatures. Catty let out a curse as she helps Keralis gathering the stuff before putting their stuff on the horse and heading out of the gate. Sadly, the hideous creature has to surround them, though they only aim for Catty, not Keralis. Catty jump down from the horse as Keralis watch her standing in front of them, worrying.  
"I need you to run to the South, and you will found a portal there. I will distract them and meet you there."  
Catty glances over Keralis before looking back at the bloodthirst creatures slowly getting closer to them.   
"Still! You're my friend, and a friend helps each other."  
"Your safety is important! People are waiting for you to come back home, and I'm not risking it!"   
Catty raises her voice as she turns around and glares at him. Her hand has clenches into a fist as her mouth has gone dry; she doesn't want another friend of hers getting drag into this mess, her mess.   
"Promise me that you won't get hurt."  
"Keralis-" "Promise me that, and I will go!"  
Catty held her breath as she stares at him before sighs, knowing that he has won this childish fight. Nodding at his words, Keralis glancing once last times before running over the South, ignoring the dangerous growls and howls behind his back, all he knows is to go to the South and meet her there.   
On the journey, he can't help but feel anxious. Those creatures aren't from a common word that you would see, so why would they come all the way here to attack her? Unless her family- Keralis give himself a big slap, as he needs to focus on the road and wait for her there. After a while, Keralis finally found the portal Catty has talked about; he starts taking out of his stuff off the horse before setting it free as he won't need them anymore.   
He waits and waits.  
Until he finally sees her again, all bloody and bruises. Immediately rushing to where she was and the first thing he does was hugging her closed. Catty was surprised at first but slowly accept the hugs and pats on his back, whispering nothing but kindness and assure that she is fine ("You looks like you just walked out of blood bath! and you said you're okay?!" "Hey! It's not that bad!" which they both laughing).   
"Those beasts have been chasing me from my hometown to here. They do want me dead so bad."  
Catty laughs, but her laughs sound so dull as he wonders if it always happened to her. The thought of her dealing with them alone leaves a bitter taste in his mouth as he gives her tight squeezes ere holds her hand gently, and both of them walking to the light of the tunnel.   
At the end of the portal, the world they see was Hermitcraft world. Keralis walked out first and scanning around the scenes, didn't recognizes the scenes.   
And when he turns around, he sees building all over the place and his old friend again. Keralis try to take a step forward, but Scar has stopped him before he can make another move.  
"Freezing in the name of self-proclaimed base security!"  
"Who are you?!"  
It's him, Keralis! Their best friend! Confuse, Keralis try to take a step forward but as soon as he did that, a trident was shoot right in his left shoulder. Groaning in pain, but he is still standing, hoping that his friend understands that he is the real Keralis.  
"You can ask my friend, Catty! She can prove that I'm not an alien."  
Keralis swiftly turn over his friend, hoping that she can help him, but the moment his eyes land on her, all he can see was red and shock.  
So much red around her as Catty was lying on the grass, bleeding and isn't moving at all. Why didn't he realized it? Keralis immediately rush over to her and checking where was the wound could have been, gentle lifting half of her blood-stained shirt. There he sees the clumsily bandages around the bleeding wound, and the injures aren't that small, basing how it looks. Keralis immediately pull out his iron sword, cut a bit of his shirt, and add another layer around her bandage, hoping that it would stop the blood from bleeding.  
"I have to ask Xisuma to come over to check the wound. But we need to move her to the safety zone." Doc glance over her wound and winces. The cut isn't something he or any other would see in their world. Keralis gently hold her in his arms as he looks up at Scar and Doc, hoping that Shiwammyvoid can help her.   
"Lead me the way."

  



	2. Found a Home

After a long time of pacing around while waiting for Shiwammy to come, Keralis can't help but check on her every ten seconds, and it makes Scar and Doc worry for him as well. 

"Your friend will be fine, Keralis. Xisuma also texts that he will come here quickly."

Scar comforts Keralis, who is glancing over his friend nervously.

A firework shoots out in the sky as Doc get up and see if it's another hermit fly through their Area 77 to check if there's anything new or it's their admin. See the familiar green suit slowly appear in his sight; Doc waves and tell the admin that they're over here. Once the admin land smoothly, Doc greeting him to Area 77 as he brings the admin to where his friend was.

Keralis greets his admin friend with warm hugs, which Xisuma accepts and pats him on the back, glad to see him come back safely. While Xisuma has a small exchange with Keralis, Doc takes a glance at her wound before telling the admin to take a look at her injures, scare that her face is going pale. Xisuma quickly walks over where Doc is glancing and sees the wounds as he rarely sees those scars in the world.

"Sorry, but I need everyone to leave the room for a while."

Xisuma explains and leading everyone out quickly as he can and started taking out the bloody bandages. Notice how Xisuma's expression turns pale quickly Keralis asks Xisuma if her injures are that bad. However, he reassures that everything is fine. 

So Keralis waits and waits, pacing around waiting for Xisuma to come out and announced anything but the bad news. After two hours of stitching and using a ton of healing potions to keep herself from losing blood, he finished the final stitch and cut the thread. Now it's just a waiting game for her to wake up. Xisuma sits down beside her, check one last time before head out to tell his friend that she is now okay and he can visit her. 

"She is fine now, Keralis. But I have some questions that I want to ask you. Did you see things that attacked her? Can you describe it?"

Xisuma asked. Keralis rewind his memories to where they faced the creatures, and it isn't a good sight to see. 

If he has to describe them in words, all he has in mind was strange but disturbing: it looks like a large bear if you look far away. But if you look close, you will notice it's not even a bear, they have too many eyes around the face, but the eyes on top of their head are different than others. The leader is the biggest of them all, as he was mention something about the seal before Keralis got out of the way.

Keralis started describes how they look for Xisuma as the admin imagines how they look in his mind, and he sighs in relief that those creatures are different than the ones that he knows, but the seal is something that confused him. 

"Do you think she is a dangerous person?" Xisuma, after a long pause, asked him.

Keralis hesitated as he thinks back at all the times he with her, a dangerous person? Would a dangerous person smile brightly like see a thousand-star when they see a huge building? Or would they ready to risk their own life for other's safety? He has seen the wanted post, but all he can see is a teen who was more afraid of their own home than a stranger. 

So Keralis smile and shake his head, patting Xisuma's shoulder.

"You should see her reaction when she sees my build. She like a child that never seen outside world."

"What if it just an act tho?" Keralis laughs at Xisuma's frown. 

"An act? She can't even hide the excitement when I tell her about all the build we have done through the season, so I don't think she is acting tho Shiwammy. So, give her a chance."

Whatever he said, Xisuma still has a bad feeling about her. For now, he will keep an eye on her then, but if she isn't dangerous to the server or his family, then he will consider letting her stay here.

* * *

_"I need you to run to the South, and you will found a portal there. I will distract them and meet you there."_

_Catty glances over Keralis before looking back at the bloodthirst creatures slowly getting closer to them._

_"Still! You're my friend, and a friend helps each other."_

_"Your safety is important! People are waiting for you to come back home, and I'm not risking it!"_

_Catty raises her voice as she turns around and glares at him. Her hand has clenches into a fist as her mouth has gone dry; she doesn't want another friend of hers getting drag into this mess, her mess._

_"Promise me that you won't get hurt."_

_"Keralis-" "Promise me that, and I will go!"_

_Catty held her breath as she stares at him before sighs, knowing that he has won this childish fight. Back there, in her mind, Keralis was like her brother._

_Her brother, a cheerful and outgoing person, an amazing brother and son, yet pass away at an early age on the battlefield._

_So when he said that, all she can think was: she can't let him stay in this mess. Those creatures are much crueler than any boss in the regular world, and they can tear him apart with their hand. So she did what she needs to do: protect him at all cost._

Catty's eyes flutter open slowly as the bright light hits her face makes her winces, as her eyes slowly close once more, thinking that maybe she is somewhere safe now. Once her eyes slowly open up again, Catty was greeting with dark green concretes ceiling as she was lying on a soft bed with a comfy blanket, yet she doesn't remember where she is, how did she even get here. Try to rewind her memories she remembers after finished taking those creatures down, though it wasn't good enough to make them fainted, as she and Keralis have enough times to run away again. 

Yet the luck isn't by her side, as the leader has struck right in her side and leave a horrible wound, which explains when she reaches the end of the portal, her visions were getting blurred, and before she falls into darkness once more, Keralis called for h — KERALIS! Catty remembers her friend, who was calling for her name before she fainted, quickly sits up but wince in pain as her body is still aching from the fight. Stubborn she was, she decided to ignore it and try to get off the bed but failed as Catty fell down the hard floor as her body doesn't have any strength anymore. At this moment, she feels hopeless as her mother's words have clouded her mind once more. Catty bites down her bottom lips as she tries to stand, ignores how much pain her sides are giving her; all she cares about now is he being safe, and that's matter. Slowly the door creeks as she squishes her eyes at the bright light hits in the room, giving a warm feeling as she sees a figure getting in the room; they're wearing a helmet with a dark green suit, giving her futurist vibes from him while holding a tray full of foods and medicine.

"You're awake! Please, sit down. You have been sleeping for weeks now, so your body isn't in the great conditions to walking much."

Catty was hesitating at how welcoming he was even though his outfit like he can kill her any moment, but somehow she feels like she can trust this man, so she slowly sits down on the soft bed once more and watching him approaching with the tray of medicine and food. Gentle placing it beside the chest, where she assumes it has her stuff in it, she glances over the tray before glance down where her feet were, her finger was intertwining together as she waits for him to say something.

"I'm Xisuma, the admin of this server. Keralis has told so much about you, so don't worry, you're safe in our server." his voice is warm and filled with kindness, which makes her head raise a little bit. They exchange eye contact before she shyly looks back down where her hand was.

"Is... Is Keralis okay?" When she heard his name, she can't help but ask. Her voice came out rapidly, finger shakily holding tight on the sheet as Xisuma notices it and gives her a bottle of water to keep herself hydrated and reassure her.

"He is safe because of you. If it's okay to ask this, but can you tell me about the seal? Keralis say that one of the beasts attacked you because of that."

Catty nods slowly, finished her drink as she gently placed it on the tray before looks at him with those faint glances, he can feel that deep down it was a sea of endless pain, lips pressed into thin lines before she speaks, but her voice is more subdued than the first time.

"It's a long story. But I trust you with this story of mine. Please don't tell this story to anyone; I probably won't stay here long. I'm just glad that I can help Keralis go back where he belongs in safety."

She smiles wistfully. Gently places foods and another water bottle in her hand, Xisuma nods as he is ready to hear her story, ready to be here to listen to her.

Catty nods as she tells him about her own story. She was born when her father is out on the battlefield, waiting to get back and see his second newborn. But he didn't come back, leaving her mother, her, and her brother taking care of each other. So she never knew how does her father look like besides stories and pictures left behind for her. 

Her mother, who can't handle the loss, has gone insane. Her bother and mother would argue a lot when she is sleeping, but sometimes she pretends to sleep as she hears those horrible words from her mother. 

Years later, her brother has gone to the battlefield and never returned, just like her father. Mother can't stand the thought of losing them, has forced her to dress up like a boy, teach her what boy should do and act. At first, she accepts this fate and listens to every word she says to make her happy. 

Everything would be fine if her mother decided that isn't enough and decide to remarry, bring that man and another child into their house. Since that day, her life has gone downhill. Stepfather and her mother would buy lots of alcohol, dresses, and toys for the second child, and most of all, they would ignore her existence.

Everyone has their limits, and she reached her limits with the stupid marriage proposal, or what she would say: sell your daughter for money. 

In the end, all her mother cared about was just the stupid ego and wealth. She never does care for her husband and son, or even herself.

They take everything she loves, so why won't she do the same? 

Once her father passed out drunk, she would sneak into the office and take what he treasures the most, the head's seal. Remaking the seal is impossible since it was passed by from generation to generation. If you even try to make a false seal, you would lose your head. For revenge, she even seals the money in the bank and fakes her father's signature, which if you need to open it with the head's seal. Catty laughs as she can imagine their face when found out the seal has gone, and the letter from the bank informs that they have sealed the money under their name. 

After finished explain with Xisuma, she waved goodbye as he has something important to check; Catty lays down the comfy bed once more and feels relief, feeling like a heavy rock lift away from her shoulder when she talks with Xisuma or Keralis. Maybe the cat hybrid gets used to being working that forgot that she also at the age to play and have fun. Curl herself into a small ball as she laughs at the thought of her having fun unless she is no longer exists in this world, she can have fun all the time, but for now, it will have to wait.

* * *

Few days pass, and now she can walk normally again, and Xisuma would keep telling her to be safe (sometimes she feels like he is an overprotective father over his daughter, but she would never say that out loud). Nodding at bunches of rules to be safe, Xisuma finally let her explore around the server as long as she doesn't throw herself in danger again. Keralis suggests that they should go in the night when most people are sleeping, and at night, everything looks so beautiful.

And when night came, Catty check everything she prepares in the bag: few potions of invisibility with healing, elytra (she borrow from Xisuma, would have to fix it after she finished using it), foods, her sword, bow, a few fireworks, and lastly, a cape. She knows that Keralis says that she doesn't need to hide, yet this is the backup plan if someone still awake and sees her potions particle. Silently opening the door before looking around, see that no one is near her, Catty equips her with the elytra while her other hand holds tight on the firework before heading up to the sky. Once she is up in the sky, Catty turns around and is astounded by how big yet impressive area 77 was, as she let out a light-hearted laugh without notice it. Before she falls to her doom, Catty shoot another firework and head over where Keralis want her to meet. Swift down on the side of the swimming pool, Catty didn't see where Keralis was, yet decide to wait for him to come out so they can take a look at the server.

"Sweetface! Hey! you came!" Keralis shouted, which startled her out while checking out how everything looks marvelous in the night. 

" Don't shout like that. People would hear it."

Catty whispered as she walks over to where he is standing, give him a greeting hug like he would do to her every time as it has to turn into a routine between her and him since then. 

"Did someone tell you that you have beautiful eyes? Love your eyes!"

Keralis laughs as he accepts the hug, pats her back softly before showing her around his home, even though it's just a temporary home to stay, but still, it's nice to show her around before heading out. 

After showing almost around the server, they are at the final destination: the shopping district. Catty was lost for words when she sees the shopping district as Keralis laughs when he sees her expression, they both landing down to the safe land before exploring around the area. When they both land down safely, Keralis always have to keep an eye on her, never thought that she would run around like a child gets to go to the amusement park, which makes him remember Xisuma's question about her. When she noticed that Keralis isn't behind her, Catty stop and turn around to see where Keralis is standing, confused why he is looking at her like she would disappear from his eyesight.

"You okay?" 

Catty asks, her voice came out like a whisper. She heads back to where he is standing, reaching out to hold his hand softly like she used to do when they first meet, silently reassure that she won't disappear.

"Will you stay here with us?"

The question slips out of his lips as he wants to prove to Xisuma that she isn't a threat to the server. 

Before she can say anything, a harsh screeching came out from the sky as Keralis's communicator has gone vibrating none stop. It's never happened before as Catty fears that those screeching was from her mess. Meanwhile, Keralis is talking with Xisuma, asking what is happening to the server as he hopes that everything would be fine right away, and they can go back enjoy the viewing again.

* * *

**_He was wrong._ **

**[Keralis1]: Can someone come to the shopping district? Can you also bring some healing potions and bandages, please? Please, hurry.**

Catty's bloody fingers shakily hit send before she slowly cradles Keralis in her arms and leaning back to the wooden wall, wishing that if that moment she leaves when she is fully healing, none of this would happen. He would happily live with his friends, family and she would head back to her own life. 

Now they both are a mess as her hair has been messily cut, has some bruises here and there. But Keralis has gone much worse than her, bruised cheeks and eyes, broken more bones, and being poisoned. And worst of all, she can't even stop it because she was too weak to protect him.

Fighting back the tears were forming in the corner of her eyes; Catty gently placing his head in the crook of her neck as she wraps her arms around his unconscious body tightly, letting out a distress purr as she wishes that someone would come.

When Xisuma and Doc show up in the shopping district, deciding to split out and find Keralis, worry that something worse happened to him when the harsh screeching started. After a while, they finally found where Keralis probably hide as their stomach twisted at the scenes. There was blood flatter on the ground and stain on the oak log from Ren's shop as there still has some fresh smell of burnt flesh lingering around the place and a few trails of blood that lead up to inside Ren's shop and some to the sea. Xisuma instantly runs into the shop, wishing that his friend was inside there and no warm, while Doc follows behind, pulling out a sword in case something happened. But they both sigh in relief as they see Keralis is leaning into Catty's body as she leans into the nearby wall along with their stuff, both are out of unconscious as Xisuma slowly walking up to where they're drifting. 

But before he can get closer, Catty's eyes were wide open as she grabs the sword nearby, drawn a line between her and him as Xisuma can tell from her eyes was filled with panic and caution, while she presses Keralis close to her body like she fears that he would hurt Keralis. Wince at the sight, Xisuma slowly lowers himself until he is sitting in front of her and reassure her that he is safe and unarmed as Doc takes the hint, slowly takes a small step back and put away the sword and let Xisuma do the talking.

"It's me, Xisuma and Doc. You're okay now."

Her whole body was cover with blood and cold sweat as she finally comes back to sense and slower the sword down, remind herself that those creatures can't harm them or anyone else anymore. Xisuma takes this as a sign to get closer to where they are and looks at Keralis's injury before take out a healing potion, slowly pour it into his mouth. 

"His arms and legs will be fine. Does he get hurt anywhere?" 

Xisuma asks as Catty lets out a small wince at his questions, hesitate to answer the question but the thought of Keralis winces in pain is worse than her, Catty answer.

"Y-yes. He also gets poisoned but I have given him the antidote so the danger is passed now."

While Xisuma was checking Keralis's health, Doc feels like there's something still missing. Making an antidote with a lack of potions and ingredients is impossible unless the antidote was including herself as well. If it does, what does she earn in return?

"Your right eyes... What happened to it?" 

Doc asks while walking over where she is sitting. Before he can get closer to where she is leaning, Catty letting out a loud hiss as it surprised both Doc and Xisuma which he is on the right track now. 

Slowly move closer, he can see her ears are cupping down and her tail is thrashing back and forward, meaning 'Don't ask her about it.', once Doc is almost close to her, the hissing came out once more before he asks again.

"The antidote, does it including with your eyes?" 

"Does it even matter if I used my eyes or not? He needs it at the moment."

" _And none of this would happen if **you came**_!" Doc snap. 

Xisuma quickly gets up and pushes Doc far away from Catty, glares at him through the helmet vision. Yes, he agrees that the attack happened unexpectedly but it doesn't mean to pour all the hatred on her head. Before he can say anything, Catty stopped him.

"Fine, I'll leave. I will leave your stuff at Area 77, Xisuma."

With that, she has gone.

Leave everything she borrows in the chest along with apologies letter, Catty head out to where the portal was and take a look around one last time.

It was a short time, but she has a lot of fun. 

With one final look, she says the final goodbye and jumps into the portal.

_"Goodbye Hermitcraft."_

* * *

**_To my friends,_ **

**_I'm sorry that I have to leave without saying goodbye. I wish that I can stay a bit longer, but fate sometimes is cruel. When we first meet each other, I was stuck in the dark for a long time after my brother's death and I was confused with my own life. 'Should I continue living or follow my brother and just end it all?' That question has stuck in my head for a while, I just keep living without having a purpose. Yet you came into my life and pulled me out of the dark, that's why I am overprotective of you, ~~and make you angry sometimes, sorry.~~_ **

**_If we ever have met again, I promise that I will greet you with the biggest smile and warmest hug I can ever give. Thank you for everything, remember to take care of yourself._ **

**_From,_ **

**_Catty_ **

Keralis was reading the letter again, it has become a habit now. Doc has apologized for saying harsh words to Catty after when he's awake and asked where is she. Of course, he accepts the apology but still wishes to see her again. Keralis fold the letter back neatly and puts it in his pocket again, looking up to the blue sky, wishing that she is being safe as well before joining with everyone to the new world. They would meet again, and when that time happened he would give her the biggest hug that she can ever get.

 _Because this is her home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to think about the end a lot and decide that an open ending is fit than a happy ending. The happy ending is just Catty decided to surprised Keralis (by joining the Hermitcraft) with little help from Xisuma. Since that accident, she needs to go back and finished the unfinished business, while walking around the market she accidentally met Xisuma and a few friends, they talked for a while before Xisuma ask her to join the server. Of course, Catty was hesitant and tell him that she needs time to think, so Xisuma gives her the coords and the pass when joining the server. So she agrees to join the server and Xisuma helps her to make a surprise for Keralis.  
> I feel like the happy ending would be nice, but I think the open ending is much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like it o(*>ω<*)o again, my English is kinda bad so if I make some mistake, please forgive me.


End file.
